


Morning Pleasure

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Robert being a tease, or more like torture for Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Come on Robert it's not funny, just.... get on with it.” - said Aaron  desperately.“Someone's eager.”“Someone's a fucking tease.”Or...Robert likes to wind up Aaron even in bed... especially in bed.





	Morning Pleasure

Aaron woke up to Robert's hands wondering through his body. It felt amazing. Those talented fingers were stroking his hips, his thighs, but not where he needed them most. With a groan he grabbed Robert's hand and guided it to the right place.

 

“Hmm someone's hard.” - moaned Robert.

 

“Someone's awake.” - answered Aaron.

 

“Are we listing facts or...” - he whispered with a playful tone

 

“It's the morning.” - said Aaron turning a bit so he was on his back - “Don't flatter yourself.”

 

“Oh I see.” - smiled Robert - “I can just stop if you want.” - he said taking his hands off his husband.

 

“No.” - panicked Aaron - “I mean you seem to know what you're doing.” - he smirked. - “Maybe you have something else in mind as well?” - it was a risky question, but Robert immediately knew what Aaron meant. He flashed him a grin, then got comfortable by laying on top of him.

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do have something else in mind.” - he whispered while he left little kisses on Aaron's neck, chest, and stomach. 

 

“Yeah, don't stop.” - he moaned with his eyes closed. He was ready to get his fingers in Robert's hair, to push him under the covers, but he felt a slight resistance from his husband. - “Please Robert.” - he said with a soft voice.

 

“Hmm I don't know.” - started Robert. Aaron looked down at him and he was grinning, pretended to be thinking. - “I mean you said it's me who always treat you. You might wanna do it now....” - he knew it was cruel but he loved whinding him up – “What do you think?”

 

“Come on Robert it's not funny, just.... get on with it.” - said Aaron desperately.

 

“Someone's eager.”

 

“Someone's a fucking tease.”

 

“Alright, no need to be vulgar.” - he laughed. Maybe he stopped going down Aaron's body but his hand was still on his shaft, stroking him slowly. 

 

“God I could punch you right now.”

 

“Come on it's just a little foreplay Aaron. You can't be that blind.”

 

“I know, but I don't want it. I want you. Your mouth. On me. Now.” - he said demanding.

 

“You know maybe you should be this confident more often.” - he said getting back to his original position. - “I love when you're telling me what to do.” - he smirked as he finally continued his assault on Aaron's body, slowly getting closer to his crotch.

 

“Oh yeah?”- asked Aaron before a moan escaped his lips - “Then shut up and do as I said.” - he smiled pushing him down.

 

This time Robert got the message and he only said one thing before he disappeared under the covers - “With pleasure.”

 

 


End file.
